<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trust by dwj</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24185350">Trust</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwj/pseuds/dwj'>dwj</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:55:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24185350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwj/pseuds/dwj</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Haunting of Villa Diodati ONESHOT 13/Yaz</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Trust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! I hope everyone's doing okay and keeping safe where possible, this is another very late post ep for The Haunting of Villa Diodati. I've really enjoyed exploring the 'what if' behind the scenes thasmin from series 12 and look forward to seeing what happens when we finally get to series 13 whenever that may be. I'm working on something a little different that im hoping to have up soonish and then ill be working on maybe adding to my 13/tesla fic as well as maybe a sequel? for A Chance Encounter. Anyway, as always i hope you enjoy and would love to know what you think.</p>
<p>Thanks!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Trust.</strong>
</p>
<p>Bloody Jack Harkness.</p>
<p>How dare he drop in after all this time, give her fam some cryptic order and then swan off without even seeing her. He had successfully made her look like the bad guy, <em>again. </em>The Doctor hated arguing with her friends. They didn't understand, but it wasn't their fault. They were a team, but all teams had a leader, the one that had to make the tough decisions when the others couldn't. Being the leader also meant she had to shoulder the blame when these decisions led to negative consequences.</p>
<p>She had given her fam one last chance to turn back, to be dropped back home whilst she dealt with the Lone Cyberman by herself. They had declined, as always, and had instead assisted her in planning their next move.</p>
<p>They had Shelley's coordinates and after assembling necessary equipment they were as ready as they would ever be to take on the Cybermen. This would be their biggest fight to date, for the fam anyway and the outcome despite optimism was uncertain. The Doctor had told them to prepare themselves and meet her in the console room when they were all set.</p>
<p>"What happens if this doesn't work?"</p>
<p>She had been standing at the centre console, making sure the appropriate switches were flipped and their destination only a button press away when the voice interrupted her frustrated thoughts. With a sigh, she paused for a moment before turning around to face her friend. <em>Girlfriend? </em>The Doctor had never been a fan of labels but the idea of being known as <em>Yaz's girlfriend </em>and vice versa filled her with a warm feeling that she hadn't felt in a long time.</p>
<p>Tensions had been running high following the events in Geneva and her heated discussion with Ryan although understandable still irked her nonetheless. She had never spoken of Jack to her fam before their meeting on the Judoon ship, and yet after one conversation they were now questioning her decisions based on his word. Having Ryan doubt her was one thing, she wasn't sure she could handle it if Yaz started doing the same.</p>
<p>"Why wouldn't it work?"</p>
<p>Her tone had an edge that wasn't entirely unintentional, she was in a spin with everything that was going on and having her actions suddenly called into question was only adding to her frustrations.</p>
<p>Yaz was slightly taken aback by her defensiveness, she hadn't come to question her reliability and despite what had happened with the Lone Cyberman her faith in The Doctor had never wavered. She took a moment to consider a response that wouldn't make things worse, it was a long enough pause that The Doctor decided to get in another question, this one however hurt and made Yaz wonder if she even knew her at all.</p>
<p>"Do you trust me Yaz?"</p>
<p>It was like a slap in the face. What kind of question was that? After everything they had been through together and with them teetering on the edge of what Yaz had up until this point hoped was some kind of relationship, how could she believe Yaz didn't trust her.</p>
<p>"How can you ask me that?" She asked back with a frown, her voice was raised but she was too hurt and angry to care about the guys hearing her in that moment.</p>
<p>The Doctor knew almost instantly she shouldn't have said it, shouldn't have questioned her like that but she had been too caught up to stop herself. She let out another sigh and stepped forward, reaching out a hand to Yaz but stopped when the young woman took a step back.</p>
<p>"Yaz.." She called out softly and Yaz shook her head.</p>
<p>"No, how can you think I don't trust you?" Yaz questioned again.</p>
<p>The Doctor gave a long pause, she hated herself for doubting Yaz even just for second and the thought that she had quite possibly pushed the last person who really meant something to her away caused her to feel as though her hearts might just stop.</p>
<p>She chanced a glance over at Yaz and it pained her to see what her words had done to the person she.. loved? It had crossed her mind, she and Yaz had been <em>more than friends</em> for a while by that point and even before then the feelings The Doctor had towards her however much she tried to suppress them were definitely more than that of a friend.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry."</p>
<p>She finally found her voice, her tone as broken as the timelord herself. Taking a step forward, she reached out once more and was hit with relief when Yaz didn't pull away when she took one of her hands.</p>
<p>"I shouldn't have said that."</p>
<p>Another step was taken until she and Yaz were no more than a foot apart.</p>
<p>Reaching out with her free hand, she brushed her fingers against Yaz's cheek before laying her hand there.</p>
<p>"There's a lot going on right now, and I took my frustration out on you and I'm so sorry." Her voice cracked as she continued, the overwhelming emotion of everything currently going on threatening to send her crashing.</p>
<p>Yaz had remained silent to let The Doctor speak, her words still stung and she refused to meet her eye until she felt the hand against her cheek. She knew The Doctor cared for her and with everything going on it was understandable that tensions would be higher than normal, with their upcoming venture into the relative unknown the last thing either woman wanted was for their potential final moments together to be spent in anger and upset.</p>
<p>With another whispered apology, The Doctor closed the remaining distance between herself and Yaz and kissed her. She tried pour as much emotion into the kiss as she could, despite not being able to quite express how much Yaz meant to her in words she hoped she could relay her feelings another way.</p>
<p>Neither were sure of how long they had gotten lost in each other before they finally parted, it was a breath of a moment however before The Doctor pulled Yaz into a tight embrace. They were heading into uncertainty and as much as she tried to play it down in front of her fam, she was terrified. Terrified of what might happen, to the world, to her fam, to Yaz.</p>
<p>It was another few moments before they parted once more, Yaz had a few silent tears trickling down her cheeks that The Doctor reached out to brush away.</p>
<p>"You're the only thing I'm sure of Yaz, this, us, it's the only thing I know is real."</p>
<p>Yaz met her gaze and for the first time since she had entered the console room, she gave her a small smile.</p>
<p>"I'm not going anywhere, I promise."</p>
<p>The ghost of a smile crossed The Doctor's lips at her words, both knew that making such a promise given what they were about to walk into was essentially setting it up to be broken but it didn't change the impact that the words had. Events may not work out in their favour, but they would be at each others side until fate decided otherwise.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>